miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThisIsXenon/ML Hunger Games Simulator
Finally got around to posting this here we go The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Ben runs away from the Cornucopia. Blake decapitates Ricardo with a sword. Aster breaks Claire's nose for a basket of bread. Floyd finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver. Willow, Talya , Elizabeth, and Rebbecca share everything they gathered before running. Amaya and Gazor fight for a bag. Amaya gives up and retreats. Kira, Felix, and Kestrel work together to get as many supplies as possible. Tyrael runs away from the Cornucopia. Riju runs away from the Cornucopia. Nova grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Sloan runs away from the Cornucopia. Scio runs away from the Cornucopia. Ember runs away from the Cornucopia. Vesper grabs a sword. Kaitlynn gathers as much food as she can. Kat runs away from the Cornucopia. ——————- Day 1 Ember explores the arena. Talya and Riju work together to drown Felix. Sloan picks flowers. Kat fishes. Ben tends to Tyrael's wounds. Scio makes a wooden spear. Blake spears Vesper in the abdomen. Claire tries to spear fish with a trident. Willow questions her sanity. Nova tries to sleep through the entire day. Aster receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Gazor stalks Kestrel. Elizabeth, Kira, and Floyd get into a fight. Kira triumphantly kills them both. Kaitlynn and Amaya work together for the day. Rebbecca searches for firewood.b 5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Ricardo District 7 Felix District 11 Vesper District 8 Elizabeth District 9 Floyd District 5 ———— Night 1 Talya receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Rebbecca destroys Willow's supplies while she is asleep. Kestrel climbs a tree to rest. Amaya, Kat, Tyrael, and Aster track down and kill Scio. Ember screams for help. Kira tends to her wounds. Blake, Claire, and Sloan cheerfully sing songs together. Nova defeats Ben in a fight, but spares his life. Kaitlynn is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Gazor stabs Riju while his back is turned. ————— Day 2 Statistics Ember, Kira, and Aster get into a fight. Aster triumphantly kills them both. Tyrael travels to higher ground. Nova makes a slingshot. Sloan and Kaitlynn split up to search for resources. Ben receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Rebbecca tries to sleep through the entire day. Amaya receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Kestrel begs for Blake to kill her. He refuses, keeping Kestrel alive. Claire tends to Talya 's wounds. Willow stabs Gazor while his back is turned. Kat accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it. 6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Scio District 10 Riju District 3 Ember District 8 Kira District 7 Gazor District 9 Kat District 3 —————- Night 2 Statistics Kestrel lets Amaya into her shelter. Tyrael, Claire, Aster, Ben, and Willow sleep in shifts. Rebbecca thinks about home. Kaitlynn goes to sleep. Sloan tends to her wounds. Blake and Nova huddle for warmth. Talya loses sight of where she is. ———————- Day 3 Statistics Amaya silently snaps Willow's neck. Ben picks flowers. Rebbecca and Aster work together for the day. Nova receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Sloan attacks Tyrael, but he manages to escape. Talya receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Kestrel thinks about home. Claire tends to Blake's wounds. Kaitlynn camouflauges herself in the bushes. 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. Willow District 10 ———- Night 3 Rebbecca cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. Kaitlynn receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Blake is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Kestrel severely injures Ben and leaves him to die. Aster passes out from exhaustion. Nova accidently steps on a landmine. Claire and Amaya talk about the tributes still alive. Talya passes out from exhaustion. Sloan screams for help. Tyrael quietly hums —————- Day 4 Statistics The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Tyrael decides not to go to The Feast. Blake decides not to go to The Feast. Aster decides not to go to The Feast. Kaitlynn strangles Sloan after engaging in a fist fight. Kestrel decides not to go to The Feast. Talya decides not to go to The Feast. Amaya dies from an infection. Claire decides not to go to The Feast. Talya convinces Tyrael to not kill her, only to kill him instead. Aster camouflauges himself in the bushes. Blake stalks Kaitlynn. Kestrel kills Claire for her supplies. 7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Rebbecca District 4 Ben District 4 Nova District 6 Sloan District 5 Amaya District 1 Tyrael District 12 Claire District 6 ———— Night 4 Kaitlynn begs for Talya to kill her. She refuses, keeping Kaitlynn alive. Blake stays awake all night. Kestrel tracks down and kills Aster ———- Day 5 Statistics Kaitlynn constructs a shack. Kestrel receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Blake receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Talya unknowingly eats toxic berries. 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Aster District 1 Talya District 2 ———- Night 5 Blake looks at the night sky. Kaitlynn tends to her wounds. Kestrel thinks about winning ———- Day 6 Blake camouflauges himself in the bushes. Kaitlynn tracks down and kills Kestrel The arena turns pitch black and nobody can see a thing. Kaitlynn trips on a rock and falls off a cliff 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Kestrel District 12 Kaitlynn District 11 The winner is Blake from District 2! Category:Blog posts